


Softness

by rabbitsinabox



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: First Kiss, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitsinabox/pseuds/rabbitsinabox
Summary: Lack of sleep leads Special Agent Cooper to borrowing the Sheriff's couch.





	

Paperwork has never been the most interesting task in the world, but Harry reckons he's never seen someone fall asleep on top of a pile of it, much less with a half empty cup of coffee sitting so near. Agent Cooper isn't exactly fully asleep, just teetering on the edge as his eyelashes flutter between open and closed. He mutters something about Icelandic drinking songs and their affiliation with all things evil in the world, and its at that point that Harry stands up and places a hand on his shoulder. "You wanna move to the couch, Coop?"  
"Hm? Oh." For a moment, alertness and clarity come back to Cooper's exhausted mind. His hand reaches out for the lifeline that is his now cold mug of coffee, only to have it pushed just outside of his reach. "Harry, there's still quite a bit of work to be done." He protests in his usual sharp and orderly tone. The shadows under his eyes are telling a much different story to the sheriff.  
"It can wait." Harry pulls Cooper's chair back, directing him towards the dimly lit living room in a way he hopes is subtle enough to not offend. "You're not going to get much done like this anyways."  
Cooper let's out a defeated breath, standing and stretching. "You're right. This case deserves a more focused mind than my current one." He seems to gain a small smile as he stretches, reminding Harry of a mischievous cat, not too unlike his own. He's sleeker perhaps, but still liable to get along with Rosa. A short trip lands them all on the couch, Rosa included, and Harry makes sure to give her a few affectionate scratches as she walks her way across his lap and towards the slouched form of Agent Cooper.  
"What's got you so tired?" Harry asks, before looking to his side and seeing that his words are falling on deaf ears. Cooper has almost immediately fallen to sleep, not even bothering with laying all the way down. He slowly slides till his face is pressed against the cushion, and Rosa takes her chance to settle down on his side, forming herself into a furry cloud. Harry finds himself smiling warmly and shaking his head at the sight. Cooper may be a stranger to Twin Peaks, but he fits right in (with the housecat population at least).  
An hour or so passes and paper work is organized as best as possible, the cat is fed, and subsequently is lured off of the still sleeping FBI agent. The aforementioned agent hasn't stirred past a few open mouthed and drooly snores. It's nice to see, Harry notes to himself as he sits back down next to the man, such a respectable figure being so utterly human. Its then that he notices Cooper's usually impeccable hair has fallen onto his forehead and started to stick up in a few places, and experiences an urge to fix it. He brushes a few strands back into place, and then suddenly Cooper's eyes are opening and he's finding his hand is frozen in place, his whole body is. Cooper shifts just slightly, looking up at Harry in a way that feels warm and trusting in the best and worst ways. Somehow he wipes away the bit of drool on the side of his mouth and doesn't lose a bit of attractiveness in the process.  
"Oh, I've made a bit of a spectacle of myself I guess. Sorry about your couch, Harry." He doesn't seem too upset about it, sitting up just a bit and ending up close enough to Harry to kiss him with ease. And he does, because he's Dale Cooper, and he somehow knows exactly what Harry is thinking and what he wants just by looking at him. Its soft, short, and nearly chaste, takes Harry back to high school and days of less urgency, and breaks off into a series of light pecks because if either person is honest with himself, he'll admit he doesn't want to stop. Eventually it does, as all things do, but the softness that came from it doesn't leave just yet, clinging to the space between them like it knows how cherished and needed it will be. It follows them to bed, to flannel sheets and simple conversation, and joins the blankets there for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a Christmas gift for my boyfriend, and most of the writing took place around 2 am, but I hope that wasn't too noticeable.  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
